Road Rage
by Whispering-Willow08
Summary: Zen finally agrees to take MC out for a ride on his motorcycle, and things escalate very, very quickly.


Road Rage

The motorcycle purred smoothly as its wheels seemingly glided over the smooth pavement. The city whipped by in bright flashes of neon and twinkling lights beneath the inky night sky. MC tightened her hold around Zen's muscular torso as he sped in between slower moving cars. She couldn't believe he had finally agreed to take her on a ride after she had spent months begging him to let her ride with him. He said he had somewhere special he wanted to show her, and the best way to get there was by bike.

As the bright lights of the city began to fade from her view, Zen picked up his speed and his motorcycle roared with approval. Her hair flew out behind her with their velocity, and she loved the sweet taste of the wind as it brushed her face. She had never experienced anything as freeing as this, and she relished in the feeling as she pressed her cheek firmly against Zen's leather-clad back.

He turned onto a side road and the motorcycle began a slow but steady uphill climb. The road here was a little rougher, and the seat of the motorcycle began to vibrate beneath them. MC tightened her grip on her boyfriend as the vibrations began to bring on a different kind of excitement. She sucked in a breath and bit her lip, trying to ignore how wet she was quickly becoming as the motorcycle climbed upward. She shifted her hips to try and control herself, but this only caused her to brush her most sensitive spot against the hard seat. A forceful moan was ripped from her throat at the feeling and she turned her face to press her forehead into the back of Zen's leather jacket, praying he hadn't heard.

"Are you all right?" he asked, daring to take a quick glance behind him.

"Z-Zenny," she stammered as her legs tightened around his precious bike, "the vibrations…" She couldn't help but moan again as a hot coil began to form deep in her abdomen. Her body began to ache with need as the road became rougher.

"Oh, are they bothering you?" She could practically hear the wicked grin he was surely wearing. "Better be careful, babe, you might just wake up the beast moaning like that."

"Mmm," was all she could respond with. Her eyes were squeezing shut and she began to pant as the intensity built up inside her. Each bump in the road stroked her in such a perfect way and she knew she couldn't hang on for very long. Her hands gripped the front of Zen's shirt in tight fists as she struggled to control herself and she felt his rock hard abs against her clenched knuckles. That certainly wasn't helping.

Zen, sensing just how turned on she was, began to feel his own beast starting to stir. "Can't you wait for me, babe?" he asked silkily. "I can help you out in just a few minutes. We're almost there."

"I c-can't," she stuttered as she began to break out in a sheen of heated sweat. "Zenny…I think I'm going to…come!" Another moan escaped her, louder this time, as her orgasm drew closer. She was teetering on the edge of release, and she tightened her hold on Zen for dear life, pressing her breasts firmly against his back.

Zen grunted and leaned forward, urging the motorcycle to move faster. His beast was fully awake now. He felt her tremble against his back, felt her soft breasts on him, and a part of him began to feel strangely jealous that his motorcycle could get this kind of reaction out of his girlfriend. That was his job.

Her orgasm hit her hard and with a force that surprised even her. Her teeth clamped down on the faded leather in an attempt to stifle her cry of ecstasy and her whole body trembled as the vibrations forced her to ride out the intense feeling.

She panted, struggling to catch her breath, and her arms, feeling like jelly, dropped to Zen's lap. Her head jerked up from his back as she felt the stiffness in his jeans and he glanced over his shoulder to catch her eye.

"You've woken the beast," he informed her darkly, a slow smirk spreading across his perfect lips.

She let out a squeak, the vibrations still having their way with her, and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "I-I'll put it back to sleep," she promised breathlessly.

"Yes, you will," Zen confirmed with a chuckle. He trundled the motorcycle to a stop in a dark clearing, free of any street lights. The clearing stopped suddenly a few feet from the motorcycle's resting point and dropped off into a steep cliff, with only a silver guardrail to protect visitors.

MC looked up and took a sharp breath at the view splayed out before her. The city glittered in gorgeous flashes of neon reds and blues. Headlights from slow moving cars blinked in and out of view as they disappeared behind the towering buildings. The city appeared almost dreamlike with its bright lights beneath a moonless sky from up on the pitch black mountainside. She stared in fascination as Zen dismounted and disappeared behind her.

"It's a wonderful view, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's incredible," she agreed. The sight alone was enough to take her breath away. She swung her leg over the side of the bike. They wobbled slightly as they made contact with the ground, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the ride itself or because of the strength of the orgasm which was still pounding in her temples.

She moved to stand beside him, but his firm hands gripped her hips and he leaned against her from behind to growl in her ear, "Oh, no you don't." He moved one hand to place in the center of her back and he pushed her until she was bending over the motorcycle, arms resting against the seat and facing the brilliant city below. "You've started something and now I'm going to finish it."

His hands moved down the curve of her waist and he brought them over her tight abdomen before dipping downward. One of his hands plunged into her jeans, feeling just how wet she was from their ride, while the other made quick work of the button and zipper. In a flash, he had tugged her pants, along with her panties, down to her knees, leaving her exposed. He took a step back to admire the way she looked, bent over his precious bike, dripping and waiting for him to take her. She looked back at him, eyes full of lust, and a wicked smile spread across her innocent features.

"Take me, Zenny," she cooed. "I'm so wet for you."

Her words alone were almost enough to make him lose it right there, and he quickly unzipped his own pants to pull his erection free. He was hovering over her in an instant, his hands resting on the bike seat on either side of her. He groaned as he pushed into her, feeling her tense walls clamp around him. She cried out sweetly beneath him, dropping her head down at the feeling.

Wasting no time, he began pumping into her with a hard, fast pace. After all, she had already had a turn, and Zen felt it was high time he got a release as well. She trembled below him, still so sensitive from the ride, and he gripped her hips tightly to push her back on him hard, forcing himself deeper inside of her.

He made quick work with her, thrusting in and out rapidly, hitting her just right and ripping hot moans from her very core. He clenched his jaw, grunting lowly and enjoying the harmonizing sounds of pleasure they made together. His hands gripped her tighter as he felt her begin to unravel around him. She cried out his name so loudly it echoed down the side of the cliff, and as her walls pulsed around his throbbing cock with another orgasm, he let his own release spill into her, filling her up.

He struggled to regulate his breathing, giving her a few more lazy thrusts as they both came down from the high. He pulled out of her slowly, smirking at the sight of their come mixing together as it dripped. He leaned down, pressing his stomach against her back, and kissed her neck sweetly. Nibbling lightly at her earlobe, he whispered, "Do you need help up?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, propping herself up on her elbows. "That was amazing."

"I thought you might enjoy the view." He snickered as he took her arms and helped her right herself. She tugged her pants back up and when she had finished adjusting herself, he slipped an arm around her waist and walked her to the other side of the motorcycle. He sat down on the seat and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her torso and resting his chin on her shoulder.

They sat that way for a while, looking out at the wondrous cityscape below. Her hands toyed with his fingers as they soaked in the view, buzzing with post-sex adrenaline. He caught her lips and kissed her deeply, pulling her flush against his chest and he felt her soft lips break into a smile against his.

He pulled his head back slightly, brushing his nose against hers. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing," she said coyly, "I was just thinking about the ride down."

He paused and then broke into the grin that had gained him so many fans. "Careful, you might wake the beast again."

She smiled devilishly and leaned forward to peck his lips, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. "That was the point."

 **/Forgive me, for I have sinned. Zen is actually my least favorite of the Mystic Messenger characters, but I had to give him a little love. Pun intended. MC, you lucky, lucky girl.**


End file.
